La puerta
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: nuestros amigos llegan a una vieja casona en la que descubriran mas de lo que esperabanLizergchan: Es nuestro regalo de Hallowen espero les guste nn


**La puerta**

_Cuentan que hace mucho tiempo, no se sabe con certeza cuanto, existía una puerta capaz de llevar a que conducía a un mundo inimaginable en el la magia prevalecía, pero con el correr de los años, esa puerta misteriosa fue cayendo en el olvido, hasta que se convirtió en solo un una fantasía mas, una sombra mas en la historia y en la imaginación._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una noche tormentosa, en la que ningún hombre o bestia debería estar, un grupo de viajeros se encontraba en medio de esta, la tormenta los había obligado a buscar refugio, pues, aunque la oscuridad absoluta era de vez en cuando quebrada por el brillo de los rayos y truenos que cortaban el cielo, la simple lluvia era suficiente para nublarles la visión, para fortuna de ellos, divisaron una vieja casona a lo lejos, aliviados, los viajeros estacionaron su vehiculo en la entrada para entrar al interior.

El lugar estaba abandonado, las telarañas y el polvo dominaban el lugar, los cuadros que se encontraban colgados en las paredes eran solo retratos de una bella mujer vestida con ropas de la época victoriana, cabellera negra como la noche su mirada, fría, daba la impresión de que los observaba

-Este lugar si que da miedo –dijo un joven alto, de cabello naranja

-Hn, realmente eres un cobarde –dijo el mas pequeño de estatura, tenia el cabello negro, parado y con unos cuantos mechones de cabello blanco formando una estrella, sus ojos eran como dos rubíes.

-¡Respétame enano! –grito el pelinaraja ofendido

-Kuwabara, Hiei tranquilos –pido un joven de largo cabello rojo como la sangre, de hermosos ojos esmeralda, su apariencia era frágil, asiéndolo lucir como un mujer.

-Hn –fue todo lo que dijo el mas pequeño

-Deberíamos separarnos y explorar el lugar –hablo un joven de cabello negro y ojos chocolate.

-¿Estas loco? –le reprocho Kuwabara –Este lugar podría ser peligroso.

-Aunque asi fuera no tenemos otra opción mas que quedarnos aquí –dijo el pelirrojo, quien ciertamente era la voz de la razón del grupo –Además es tarde y necesitamos descansar, el viaje fue largo y aun nos queda mucho camino por recorrer

Los otros asintieron, era cierto, además no perdían nada con explorar, ¿o si?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los cuatro se separaron en parejas, para explorar la vieja casona y encontrar, si es que había, un lugar confortable en donde pasar aquella fría y tenebrosa noche.

-Hn, no se como deje que me convencieras –gruño el joven de ojos rojos.

-Vamos Hiei no te molestes –dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole –Hace tiempo que no veíamos a Yusuke y Kuwabara, era una buena oportunidad.

-Hn, preferiría que solo fuéramos tu y yo –dijo desviando la mirada para evita que el otro se diera cuenta de su sonrojo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin, el grupo encontró dos habitaciones cuyas camas estaban "decentes", esperando tener una noche tranquila de sueño, los cuatro se dispusieron a dormir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era… media noche. Aun la tormenta no daba indicios de terminar.

Cuatro viajeros se encontraban, durmiendo placidamente en las habitaciones de una vieja casona.

Se respiraba una atmósfera extraña, casi fantasmal, el rechinido de la madera vieja inundaba el ambiente, las paredes parecían hablar con voces espectrales.

-Urameshi… -llamo el joven de cabello naranja –¿escuchaste eso?

-Es solo el viento duérmete –lo reprendió su compañero mientras se revolvía en la cama

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Cuando los cielos muestren su furia…_

_Cuando el dios de la muerte aparezca…_

_Y los amantes sean separados…._

_La puerta será abierta..._

_El resurgirá para a su pueblo guiar…" _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama abrió los ojos, su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en el pecho desnudo del joven de ojos rojos, quien lo abrazaba posesivamente

-¿Hiei? –lo llamo –Hiei despierta.

-Mmm, Kurama, ¿Qué pasa? –dijo mas dormido que despierto

-Escuche algo, unas voces

-Hn, deben ser los idiotas de Urameshi y Kuwabara –gruño

-No creo que sean ellos –dijo mientras se vestía para luego levantarse de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A investigar –le respondió mientras salía de la habitación seguido por su "amigo"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos caminaban por los pasillos, oscuros y tenebrosos, bajaron por las escaleras que los conducía a la estancia y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la estancia de aquella casona, olvidada por la mano de dios, se encontraban tres seres, niños, que jugaban. Los niños resplandecían con luz propia, sus cuerpos estaba cubiertos por un camisón blanco que en el pasado se utilizaban para dormir, sus pies descalzos ni siquiera tocaba el piso

-Uno, dos… Abre la puerta… -cantaban los niños –Tres, cuatro… viene por ti... cinco, seis... Toma el crucifijo... siete, ocho... Cierra la puerta... nueve, diez... no dormirás...

Amos estaban impactados, nunca antes habían visto algo así.

Inconciente mente, Kurama se fue acercando a ellos, coloco su mano en el hombro de una de los niños que le daba la espalda y para su sorpresa y miedo este giro la cabeza 180º para luego sonreírle de forma diabólica, inmediatamente, Kurama lo soltó y dio un paso asía atrás.

-Y en una noche oscura, la puerta por la mano de su señor será abierta –decían las apariciones –Y nosotros a los humanos castigaremos –los tres soltaron una risa tenebrosa para luego desaparecer.

-Pero que demonios –gruño Hiei.

-Debemos salir de aquí –le dijo Kurama –Hay… Algo en este lugar, algo maligno

Hiei asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando la pareja intento abandonar la estancia, las puertas se cerraron, dejándolos atrapados.

El piano que se encontraba en el lugar, comenzó a tocar por si solo y la figura de una mujer comenzó a materializarse mientras tocaba el piano.

La pareja la reconoció, era la misma mujer de los cuadros quien se encontraba frente a ellos, tocando, como si no se hubiese percatado de su presencia.

-Y así…. La Condesa que se había bañado en la sangre rejuvenecedora de cientos de vírgenes, fue enterrada viva por aquellos que le temían –dijo la mujer mientras continuaba tocando –Y sus dominios en los que tantos sucesos crueles tuvieron lugar, se derrumbo rápidamente convirtiéndose en ruinas –la tonada se hacia cada vez mas tenebrosa y el lugar comenzaba a oscurecerse a medida que la mujer tocaba –algunos dicen, que la Condesa sigue en este mundo todavía, aguardando al amo de la puerta, aquel que la liberara para consumar su venganza.

La mujer, por primera vez los miro, sonriéndoles de forma macabra, mientras su rostro comenzaba a descomponerse lentamente, asta quedar un esqueleto

-Todo lo que queda es una vieja casona en la espesura olvidada por la mano de dios –dijo levantándose y comenzando a caminar asía ellos de manera tambaleante –En donde la Condesa protege la puerta, aguardando el regreso de su amo

El lugar se oscureció, ambos, habían caído en la inconciencia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos dorados, su piel era de un pálido enfermizo, su mirada era fría, con enormes alas tan negras como la noche, se encontraba mirando la desolación que en el mundo de los humanos había creado._

_Con una sonrisa retorcida, disfrutaba viendo como sus legiones de criaturas fantasmales, mataban a los incautos he indefensos mortales_

_-Que hermoso espectáculo –dijo con voz tétrica._

_-Me alegro que le guste mi señor –dijo un ser que poseía una guadaña manchada por el rojo carmesí de la sangre de sus victimas. Un esqueleto, cubierto con una túnica negra._

_Aquel ángel caído se encontraba sentado confortablemente en un terrorífico trono que mas parecían ramas retorcidas que otra cosa, y de tras de esta, una puerta abierta de cuyo interior salían aquellos espantosos seres._

_-Pronto este mundo le pertenecerá mi señor –dijo el esqueleto, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo sonriera_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Solo existía la desolación, la tristeza… La muerte, todo a causa de aquellos seres que una vez se habían mantenido en paz con los humanos… Y que ahora los atacaban con infinita furia._

_Pero el humano no es un ser que se deje abatir tan fácilmente, a pesar de todo lo que acontecía, no había perdido la esperanza._

_Y eso muy bien lo demostraba un joven guerrero su cabellos era rubio y sus ojos azules, quien luchaba ferozmente, para deleite del señor de los muertos._

_-Miserables…. –gruño mientras destruía a unos cuantos espectros de apariencia asquerosa._

_Por fin, el guerrero exhausto, había terminado con todos aquellos seres, su cuerpo estaba manchado por sus sangre mezclado con la de aquello seres que era de un color negrusco, su respiración era agitada, pero eso no le impidió soltar un sonoro grito mientras levantaba su espada, también manchada con sangre._

_El señor de los muertos aplaudió si dejar de sonreír._

_-Bien hecho humano –dijo –Ahora veo porque ese pequeño idiota fue capaz de traicionar a su mundo, y lo que es peor… A mi… Por estar con alguien tan repugnante como lo es un mortal –dio mientras se levantaba de su trono y extendía sus alas._

_El humano gruño por lo bajo mientras lo miraba desafiante._

_-¿Dónde esta? –le pregunto con enojo -¿Qué le has hecho?_

_-No lo he matado si eso es lo que quieres saber –dijo bajando asta quedar frente al humano –A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros no nos matamos entre si –dijo –Pero eso no significa que el este del todo bien… Después de todo, ah cometido la peor de las faltas a relacionarse con un mortal_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lejos de ahí, en los dominios del señor de los muertos, se encontraba el castillo de terrorífico aspecto, el castillo del señor de los muertos._

_Y en sus calabozos, un joven, de largo cabello rojo y ojos dorados, ciertamente muy parecido al amo del castillo, se encontraba encadenado, colgando de la pared, con el pecho desnudo, revelando un torturado cuerpo, pero aun así no dejaba de ser hermoso, y a su lado, su torturadora._

_Un mujer de larga cabellera negra, ojos amarillos, como de gato, su piel era de un tono verde claro, sus orejas puntiagudas, sus manos eran filosas garras que fácilmente podrían rasgar asta la mas fuerte roca._

_La mujer tomo un látigo, tan solo una de tantas cosas que tenia a su disposición para seguir torturando a aquella pobre criatura que había tenido la desdicha de haber molestado a su señor._

_-Debe sentirte afortunado… -dijo la mujer para luego golpearlo con el látigo –Nuestro señor fue amable al darle tan solo este castigo –otro golpe sonó en el lugar, haciendo que el pobre pelirrojo soltara un débil gemido de dolor –Si por mi fuera lo habría eliminado junto con ese humano –otro golpe mas_

_La mujer dejo caer el látigo al suelo, ligeramente manchado por la sangre del pelirrojo._

_-¿Sabe?, Realmente no lo entiendo –dijo mientras revisaba las herramientas que tenia para continuar torturándolo, levantando cada uno de los instrumentos para que el pelirrojo los mirara –Usted es un ser inmortal, el hijo de nuestro señor y amo –dijo mientras se acercaba a el con unas pinzas en mano._

_-Eso…. N-no… sig-nifica q-que… N-no… pu… pue-da… a… amar… -dijo con la voz entrecortada._

_-¿A un humano? ¿Un hombre? –dijo sonriendo de forma macabra._

_-T-to… Todos… T-tenemos… de-derecho… a-a… amar…_

_-Mmm… interesante creencia –dijo mientras paseaba las pinzas por el pecho desnudo del joven –Pero olvida mi príncipe que usted no es como todos… Usted es el hijo del señor de los muertos… Hades, Shinigami, Osiris y podría seguir llamando a su padre por los nombres que los mortales le dan pero seria aburrido y tedioso._

_-Co… Condesa…_

_-¿Desea acaso pedir clemencia príncipe? –este negó con la cabeza -¿Entonces?_

_-E-espero… q-que… d-disfru-tes… t-tu… Con… de… na… -dijo para luego perder el conocimiento _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El mismísimo soberano de los muertos se encontraba luchando con ese humano que se había atrevido a retarlo. _

_-Tengo que aceptarlo mortal… -dijo mientras esquivaba uno de los ataque del ojiazul –Eres muy hábil, casi me estoy esforzando… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El gobernante de los muertos había ganado la batalla y apunto estaba de acabar con la vida de ese humano que tantos problemas le había causado… cuando, una flecha hirió su mano lo que ocasiono que soltara su espada. _

_-Parn… -dijo el gobernante de los muertos –Así que has escapado querido hijo. _

_-Padre… -dijo respirando con dificulta –No… te… atrevas… ¡A TOCARLO! _

_-Vaya… Sigues con eso… -dijo mientras tomaba al rubio por sus ropas y lo lanzaba a donde se encontraba su hijo –Bien, entonces no me queda mas que acabar con ustedes _

_-¡Orson! –exclamo el joven recibiendo en brazos al rubio quien estaba inconciente –¡Orson, despierta, Orson!. _

_-Tranquilo hijo mió –dio el rey –El no esta muerto… Aun._

_-¿Por qué? –le pregunto -¿Por qué padre? ¿Por qué amar esta prohibido para nosotros? ¿Es tan malo que yo ame a Orson? _

_-Puedes amar… Eres libre de hacerlo querido hijo –le respondió su padre –Siempre y no sea a un humano… _

_-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! –le grito mirándolo con rencor –Si no dejas amarnos en esta vida, entonces la haremos en la otra. _

_El Rey ni se inmuto, amenazas de un niño malcriado, pensó el hombre. _

_Parn tomo la espada de su amado Orson quien estaba inconsciente y se puso en posición de ataque._

_-No seas estupido Parn, bien sabes que no podrás derrotar a tu padre… Tu rey_

_-No….Me… interesa… -dijo y se abalanzo contra el, atacándolo con ferocidad, mientras su padre lo esquivaba sin mayor esfuerzo_

_La batalla se prolongo por largo rato, el sonido del acero contra acero y lo gritos desesperados del príncipe del mundo de los muertos, era lo único que se podía escuchar en todo el lugar, finalmente, el rey comenzó a perder la paciencia y sin pensarlo, atravesó el corazón de su hijo, quien le sonrió victorioso._

_-Miserable –gruño sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación, saco la espada del pecho de su único hijo, quien cayo al suelo con un golpe seco, tiro su espada al suelo y miro la puerta esperando lo inevitable._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La puerta, que se encontraba abierta, comenzó a succionar a todos los seres que provenían de aquel mundo maligno para después cerrarse y aparecer una casona en la que por siempre, aquella Condesa quien había sido la causante de la tragedia de la pareja, permanecería, condenada a por siempre vivir en aquel lugar… Sola, sufriendo la agonía de los humanos, sufrir enfermedades, el envejecer y morir, para después, volver a sufrirlo en la otra vida, asta que algún día, los amantes que la había condenado a aquel tormento regresaran, seria entonces cuando su venganza se llevaría acabo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Orson, aquel humano que se había robado el corazón de Parn, príncipe del mundo de los muertos, despertó, y lo que vio lo aterro. En el suelo, en un charco de su sangre, se encontraba su amado._

_-¡PARN! –Exclamo y lo tomo en brazos –Parn… Parn –las lagrimas corrían libres por sus azulados ojos –Parn…_

_Un beso, sus labios helados, más fríos de lo normal._

_-Parn… -Orson tomo la espada manchada de sangre que había sido la causante de su pérdida, abrazo el cuerpo de su amado y se atravesó el mismo el corazón, mientras recitaba algo, una maldición…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Cuando la sangre inocente sea derramada,_**

**_Cuando las esmeraldas se conviertan en ámbar,_**

_**Y los amantes sean separados,**_

_**Regresare para con su maldad terminar,**_

_**Será entonces que el mortal se unirá para**_

_**Siempre al que no es de este mundo.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei abrió lentamente los ojos, descubriéndose encadenado ala mohosa pared, intento liberarse, pero sin éxito, busco con la mirada a su amante, y lo encontró, encadenado a una extraña mesa y su lado, aquella mujer de los retratos quien en ese momento le daba la espalda.

-¿Quién eres? –Demando saber el ojirojo –Si lastimas a Kurama te juro que…

-No has cambiado en nada… Orson –dijo con voz tenebrosa.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, mostrando su rostro, que no era mas que una calavera podrida, por cuyas cuencas oculares, salían asquerosos gusanos, su vestido era de la época medieval la cual estaba manchado de tierra, sangre seca y roto.

-¿Qué demonios eres? –del pregunto aguantando el asco que le daba ver aquella… cosa.

-Soy La Condesa –le respondió y al hacerlo, cientos de pequeños bichos salieron de su esquelética boca –He estado esperando el regreso del príncipe Parn

-¿Parn? –repitió confundido

-El príncipe de los muertos –dijo señalando a Kurama con su esquelética y verdosa mano

Hiei miro a Kurama quien en ese momento se levantaba de aquella mesa y se acercaba a ambos con la mirada baja.

-Kurama… -lo llamo el pelinegro sin recibir respuesta.

El pelirrojo continuo en esa posición asta que… de pronto… levanto la mirada, mostrando, ya no esas hermosas esmeraldas llenas de ternura y amor que tanto amaba Hiei, sino una mirada fría y escalofriante, carente de sentimiento alguno.

-Bienvenido mi príncipe –dijo aquel putrefacto cuerpo que era la Condesa.

Kurama le sonrió de forma macabra, la tomo por el cuello y…. La destruyo, haciendo que se convirtiera en nada mas que polvo, quedando solo de ella sus vestimentas.

-Ku-Kurama… -dijo entre sorprendido y preocupado.

-No… -dijo con una voz gruesa y profunda, cruel, muy distinta a su voz dulce –Parn…

-¡¿De que demonios hablas idiota?! –le grito encolerizado.

El pelirrojo sonrió de forma macabra mientras caminaba al centro de la mazmorra para luego despojarse de su camisa, regalándole al pelinegro un hermoso espectáculo, cerro los ojos mientras una hermosas alas aparecían en su espalda las cuales eran de un blanco pulcro, pero no tardaron en oscurecerse asta ser tan negras como la noche, su cabello se hizo mas largo y lacio.

-Así esta mejor –dio mientras miraba sus manos que poseían largas uñas, tan afiladas como la mejor de las espadas.

-Orson… -dijo mirando a Hiei para luego tomar sus labios en un beso, lo que ocasiono que Hiei lo mordiera.

-Maldito… -gruño para luego golpearlo lo que ocasiono que un hilillo de sangre corriera por la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Qué has hecho con Kurama?

-Orson, Orson –dijo Parn –Por lo visto la reencarnación no te a quitado lo tonto.

-¿Por qué sigues llamándome Orson?

-Ese es tu verdadero nombre… Así como Parn es el mió.

-¡Mientes!

-No miento…. ¿No lo recuerdas? –le pregunto –En el tiempo en que tu mundo y el mió vivían en equilibrio, tu y yo nos conocimos –dijo para luego sonreír –Pero claro, nuestra relación no podía ser, así que el rey de mi mundo, mi padre, intervino, mandando a sus legiones de soldados para acabar con tu mundo, mientras me torturaban en sus mazmorras –lo miro con odio, como si Hiei fuese el responsable de eso –Pero pude escapar y fui en tu busca y para tu fortuna llegue antes de que mi padre acabara con tu patética existencia, luche contra el…. Y el acabo con migo, mi sangre fue la causante de que la puerta que conduce a mi mundo se cerrara… ¡Salve tu miserable existencia! –le grito -¡¿Y como me lo pagaste?! ¡Entregándote a otro!

-Eso… ¡Eso es mentira, yo mismo acabe con mi vida mientras te tenia en mis brazos!... –Hiei cayo, ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

-No te creo –le dijo fríamente pero derramando unas lagrimas -¡Eres un maldito traidor! ¡Di mi vida por ti! ¡Creí en tus falsas palabras de amor! –El lugar retumbo como si temiera ala furia de aquel pelirrojo –Pero no importa… Aun estoy a tiempo… Estoy seguro que mi padre me perdonara, abriré la puerta y para ello, necesito derramar la sangre de quien ocasiono esto…. Tu sangre –dijo en tono sepulcral.

Hiei lo reto con la mirada, como respuesta Parn le sonrían de forma, mientras hacia aparecer un látigo en sus manos.

-Pero antes de matarte –dijo haciendo sonar el látigo –Te haré sentir en carne viva lo que yo sentí.

Y así comenzó aquella tortura, golpe tras golpe, la sangre salía libremente por el cuerpo de Hiei, pero a pesar de no daba señas de dolor, no le daría esa satisfacción.

-¿Por qué? –grito comenzando a perder la cordura -¿Por qué no gritas? ¿Por qué no me pides clemencia? Ruega por tu miserable vida, ¿Acaso no quieres regresar a los brazos de esa zorra?

Parn dejo caer el látigo, le quito las cadenas a Hiei dejando que cayera al suelo como un saco de patatas, lo tomo por la cintura, llevándolo hacia arriba, a las habitaciones en donde Yusuke y Kuwabara dormían sin imaginarse que pronto se verían envueltos en el clímax de una batalla que llevaba siglos en espera de ser terminada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un fuerte golpe sobresalto a ambos jóvenes, despertándolos de sueño.

-¿Qué fue eso? –gruño Kuwabara quien se había caído de la cama a causa del susto.

-Tal vez son Hiei y Kurama –le respondió el joven de ojos chocolate mientras se enredaba con las sabanas.

-Pero que escandalosos son –dijo Kuwabara molesto –Ni porque estamos cerca se contienen.

Los ruidos comenzaron a intensificarse, ahora no solo se escuchaba el sonido de cosas caerse, también, se escuchaban murmullos, risas.

-Demonios –dijo Yusuke levantándose de la cama para dirigirse ala puerta.

-¿A dónde vas Urameshi?

-A investigar –fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke y Kuwabara salieron al pasillo y para su mala suerte, se toparon con Kurama o mejor dicho Parn quien traía cargando a un inconsciente Hiei.

-Ah, por lo visto hay mas humanos –dijo en tono frió.

-¿Qué demonios eres tu? –dijo Kuwabara asustado.

-¡Suelta a Hiei maldito! –le exigió Yusuke.

-Así que tu eres la razón por la que Orson me traiciono… -dijo mirándolo con furia asesina.

-¿De que hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto con migo, yo se muy bien que tu y Orson son amantes… Pero no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo… Siéntete afortunado por eso…

Parn comenzó a camina nuevamente, paso entre Yusuke y Kuwabara, quienes lo golpearon… Grave error, pues Parn no necesito ni tocarlos para lanzarlos contra la pared como si de muñecos se tratara

-No tengo tiempo de jugar con ustedes humanos –dijo mientras continuo caminando con paso lento.

-Uno, dos… Abre la puerta… -eran aquellas apariciones nuevamente –Tres, cuatro… viene por ti... cinco, seis... Toma el crucifijo... siete, ocho... Cierra la puerta... nueve, diez... no dormirás...

El pelirrojo los miro y sonrió con malicia.

-Esta bien… -dijo –Pueden jugar con ellos

Parn continuo su camino, cuando estuvo ya lejos de aquellos espectros, pudo escuchar dos gritos desgarradores, mezclado con tres risas espeluznantes, seguramente de esos humanos quienes habían hallado la muerte de una forma cruel y espantosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parn llevo a Hiei asta la parte mas alta de la vieja casona, en donde se encontraba una extraña habitación, en el fondo de esta, se encontraba una puerta de piedra con un pentagrama tallado en ella y frente a esta un altar manchado de sangre, seguramente de victimas que había visto su fin.

El pelirrojo coloco a Hiei en el altar, acaricio su mejilla y beso sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Cuando la sangre inocente sea derramada,_**

_**Cuando las esmeraldas se conviertan en ámbar,**_

_**Y los amantes sean separados,**_

_**Regresare para con su maldad terminar,**_

_**Será entonces que el mortal se unirá para**_

_**Siempre al que no es de este mundo.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parn tomo la daga que se encontraba a un lado del altar, paseo su filo por la palma de su mano derecha y se hirió, haciendo sangrar su mano, se dirigió ala puerta y comenzó a mancharla con su sangre, como si estuviese pintando con ella.

-En una esta noche en la que el dios de los muertos gobierna –comenzó a recitar el pelirrojo –Le ofrezco mi sangre…. Para que las puertas permanezcan abiertas… -El pelirrojo se acerco a Hiei y coloco unas cuantas gotas de su sangre en sus labios –Y le ofrezco al señor de los muertos…. Su vida… -Parn levanto la daga por encima de su cabeza, dispuesto a atravesar el corazón del ser que aun amaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei comenzó a despertar, revelando, no sus normales ojos rojos, sino una mirada azul, se levanto de golpe, evitando, así que Parn lo matara.

-¿Parn? –dijo confundió

-Así que por fin te has decidido a dar la cara –dijo en un tono frió, casi gélido.

-Parn, ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto tratando de acercarse a el -¿Por qué me atacas?

Sin embargo Parn no le contesto, simplemente lo ataco, demostrando su furia, pero aun así Orson solo lo esquivaba, pues no deseaba lastimar a su amado.

-Parn reacciona –decía mientras evitaba, a duras penas la filosa hoja de la daga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras la lucha se llevaba acabo, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse con rechinido sepulcral y la imponente figura del gobernante de ese maligno mundo, apareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Libre al fin –dijo aquella voz gruesa lo que ocasiono que los dejaran de pelear para mirar al gobernante del mundo de los muertos.

-Padre… -dijo Parn

-No… -Orson miro con preocupación lo que sucedía, sabia que si el conjuro de su amado era terminado, esta puerta no podría cerrarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Veo que por fin has entrado en razón hijo mió –dijo el rey de los muertos

-Si padre –respondió Parn respetuosamente

-Bien… entonces te daré la oportunidad de redimirte… -dijo sonriéndole –Mata a ese humano y todo estará perdonado.

El príncipe afirmo con la cabeza para retomar la batalla nuevamente para deleite de su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orson logro desarmar a Parn para después plantarle un beso lo que ocasiono que este bajara la defensa.

Sus ojos se encontraron, aquellos dorados y gélidos ojos poco a poco comenzaron a volverse calidos… dulces.

-Hi-Hiei… -dijo antes de desmayarse en los brazos del ojiazul.

-Por lo visto sigue siendo un inútil –dijo el gobernante del mundo de los muertos

-Miserable… No te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Parn.

-¿Lo que le hice? –repitió con sarcasmo –Pobre humano, fuiste tu el causante de todo… La masacre de tu raza… La muerte de mi hijo –dijo con rencor –Y sobre todo el que las puertas se cerraran.

Orson no dijo nada, solo dejo en el suelo a su amado pelirrojo y beso sus labios para luego encarar al gobernante.

-Cuando la sangre inocente sea derramada –comenzó a decir -Cuando las esmeraldas se conviertan en ámbar, Y los amantes sean separados, Regresare para con su maldad terminar, Será entonces que el mortal se unirá para siempre al que no es de este mundo.

-Ah si… Tu maldición –dijo como s nada –Nada mas que palabras de un muerto

-Eso es lo que crees… Aun le falta una parte ala maldición

El gobernante lo miro sin entender, ante esto el humano le sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Cuando la sangre inocente sea derramada,_**

_**Cuando las esmeraldas se conviertan en ámbar,**_

_**Y los amantes sean separados,**_

_**Regresare para con su maldad terminar,**_

_**Será entonces que el mortal se unirá para**_

_**Siempre al que no es de este mundo….**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El gobernante comprendió, sabia que si terminaba su maldición todo terminaría, y las puertas quedarían cerradas para siempre.

Invoco su podré, creando así un torbellino que comenzó a devorarse aquella casona

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orson tomo el cuerpo de Parn para evitar que la furia del gobernante de los muertos le quitara de nuevo a su amado

Kurama fue abriendo los ojos a causa del ruido que causaba la madera al ser arrancada y destrozada.

-Hi-Hiei… repitio -¿Qué pasa?

-Parn… Repite con migo –los ojos de Kurama regresaron a ser ámbar nuevamente

-Si… Perdóname por dudar de ti

-A-ahora no es el momento…. Ya luego decidiré tu castigo… Ahora repite lo que diga…

-Si…

**_Cuando la sangre inocente sea derramada,_**

_**Cuando las esmeraldas se conviertan en ámbar,**_

_**Y los amantes sean separados,**_

_**Regresare para con su maldad terminar,**_

_**Será entonces que el mortal se unirá para**_

_**Siempre al que no es de este mundo….**_

_**Y con un beso a sus mundos unirán**_

_**Combinando lo inmortal con lo inmortal**_

_**La puerta por su unión se cerraran**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El conjuro fue terminado y nuevamente las puertas cerradas, peor el tornado aun no se detenía, continuo engullendo la casona asta no dejar mas que escombros de los que milagrosamente salio el pelinegro quien traía en brazos a Kurama.

-Kurama… Despierta... Kurama… -Nada… No reaccionaba –Kurama –los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, su amado había muerto -¿Por qué? ¿POR QUE? –grito a los cuatro vientos con voz desgarradora

_**Regresare para con su maldad terminar,**_

_**Será entonces que el mortal se unirá para**_

_**Siempre al que no es de este mundo….**_

_**Y con un beso a sus mundos unirán**_

_**Combinando lo inmortal con lo inmortal**_

La voz de Orson y Parn se escucho en la mente del pelinegro

**_El inmortal en humano se convertirá,_**

_**Por el beso que lo despertara de su sueño sepulcral**_

Hiei comprendió, unió sus labios a los de Kurama, quien comenzó a corresponder casi inmediatamente, se abrazaron llorando en el hombro del otro, todo había terminado… ¿O no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de el, una entraña puerta dejaba ver un ligero brillo mientras se abria ligeramente….

**¿Fin?**


End file.
